


Five Fruit Frenzy Smoothie

by friedmangoslushies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humanstuck, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedmangoslushies/pseuds/friedmangoslushies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat takes Terezi to Jamba Juice and realizes his mistake the second they step through the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Fruit Frenzy Smoothie

You pull into the driveway and stop the car. “We’re here,” you all but shout at her, but your passenger just laughs.

“Yeah. I know.”

“How could you possibly know?” It’s not a question so much as a statement, a demand, how could this blind girl sitting beside you possibly know that you’ve pulled up to wherever you needed to be?

Her grin widens. “When you’re at a stoplight or intersection, you do this tapping thing with your foot. When we’re there for longer than thirty seconds, you start mumbling under your breath. It’s adorable.”

“It is not adorable. I am not adorable. Get out before I drive you back home.”

You can tell she doesn’t take your threat seriously – she never does; even you wouldn’t interpret your own pitiful ultimatums as anything except obnoxious chatter – but she heads outside anyway, trailing her fingers against the car door in search of the lock, then swinging her cane off her lap as she eases the door open and gingerly places a foot outside. You figure maybe you ought to help her, but right as you cross the distance between you and her, she finds the ground and jumps to meet it.

“So,” she turns to meet you, “where are we?”

“It’s a surprise,” you grumble. “Just don’t screw this up again.”

“We’re at a restaurant, aren’t we?” You swivel to face her, shocked by her deduction skills, and she all but cackles at you. “Ha, I knew it! I heard you turn to me, and that silence afterwards just proves you didn’t have a comeback. So we are at a restaurant! ... I thought you weren’t going to take me out to eat anymore. Not after,” she waggles her fingers ominously, “the incident.”

“I thought you had enough class to not sniff every can of paprika on the way to our table.”

“It smelled spicy.”

“Yeah, well, now my permanent record smells like never-allowed-in-The-Swartz-Brother’s-Pizzeria-again.” With that, you shove your hands further in your pockets.

She’s actually silent until you get up to the door, and you rush to get to it before she does. Not so much because of ‘ladies first,’ but because you’re more than excited to see her reaction the second she takes a whiff of the place. “What a gentleman,” she begins to cackle, but then all the scents hit her at once.

And great, now you’ve essentially sentenced her to die here in her unmoving, catatonic state, and what’s worse, she’s blocking the doorway, so you push her to the side, and only then does she snap out of her stillness and start bombarding you with questions – oh my god, what is this place ( _Jamba Juice_ ) how much juice do they sell here ( _a lot that’s why they’re called Jamba Juice_ ) was that strawberry ( _probably_ ) do they sell cherry stuff here ( _actually no_ ) that’s a shame you did know cherry is my favorite ( _oh no I didn’t let’s gush about how deliciously red it smells for the next hour_ ) why didn’t anyone tell me about this place earlier ( _are you aware about what you just did a minute ago)_ what are you waiting for let’s go buy something!

Now she’s tearing across the place like a maniac, only utilizing her cane to avoid slamming into people – she may only be four-foot-eleven and ninety pounds, but when she’s barreling at you at top speed she may as well have the mass of a buffalo, and she knows this just as well as you do.

Eventually she realizes she doesn’t have a clue where she’s going, as all the confused chatter isn’t helping her find the cashier, and you see her turn back to your general direction. You can barely hear her over all the customers, but you see her mouth form the word “Karkat,” and you call back to her, “Over here!” She walks towards your voice, slower this time, and you take long strides to try and meet her in the middle. At least you try to take long strides; in actuality you’re only a few inches taller than Terezi and your gait appears more awkward than graceful.

Once she’s close enough to you, you reach out to take her hand, and she flinches for just a second before you tell her “me, it’s me,” and she visibly relaxes. At least it’s visible to you; you think it might be imperceptible to those who haven’t known her since middle school.

“You’re looking for the cashier?”

She nods, and you tug on her hand, a silent cue for “follow me.” The end of the line is only a few steps away thanks to there being three families in front of you, and you take the time to read the menu to her. “Okay, so they’ve got smoothies, frozen yogurt, snacks, mostly drinks though. So for the smoothies, there’s mango, pineapple, strawberry, banana, raspberry…”

The two of you end up walking out with smoothies, a pomegranate one for you and a strawberry-banana-peach-blueberry-mango combo for her. You’re not sure how they managed to cram five different fruits into one drink, and you’re not sure you want to know how the dark red-purple slush tastes, but Terezi seems to enjoy it.

“When can we go back again?” she blurts out the second after slurping down the last of her drink.

“We are never going back again.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this whole thing was started when tumblr user the-limiting-factor made a post reading "What i wouldnt give for a fic or a drawing of karkat taking terezi to jamba juice and watching her freak out at all the new smells." so i was just like ok let's do this thing. and then i wrote the thing. yeah


End file.
